Someone Like You
by Skire
Summary: [Bubbline. Kigo. AU.] They finally made it to college. One duo, finally was able to get away from their wacky families while the other duo is finally able to be independent. What happens when you put two and two together? Look inside to find out. (Crossover between Adventure Time and Kim Possible. ) {AU} [ON HIATUS; cause I lost the next chapter, gomen]
1. Meeting

"Open it." One said,

"Hold on!" The other countered,

"Open the flippin' door!"

"For glob's sake chill the fuck out! I'm trying to get the keys!"

The other one growled but the door finally opened and they just crashed through and dropped their luggage all over the new large loft.

"Finally!"

"If you weren't shouting at me, we could've gotten in sooner."

"Shut up, Marce."

"Jeez, Sheegz. Stop being so grouchy." 'Marce', or better known as Marceline, flopped onto the couch of their new loft. She was pale grey skinned girl with long ebony hair. "Just be glad we're finally out of that house and away from those bozos."

'Sheeg' or Shane Go, better known as Shego, sighed. This one had pale skin with a greenish tint to it. She also had ebony hair but was much shorter than the grey skinned girl. "Yeah, whatever. Get your lazy butt off of that couch and help me put our stuff away."

"Fine..." Marceline huffed and she jumped off the comfortable couch. "Where are our roomies anyway?"

"They're probably hiding from us... Doy! They're probably not here yet!" Shego retorted,

"You don't have to be snarky about it."

"Just help me so we can just go and rest already. I'm really tired Marce." Shego frowned,

"Okay okay." Marceline said and they started cleaning up. Afterwards they retreated to their room. The loft had two room that each had two beds. Shego immediately flopped onto a bed with grunt.

"Finally... Goodnight Marce, and sorry for being a bit grouchy back there. I was just tired is all." Shego said. She was lying flat on her stomach. Her head facing to the left, where Marceline's bed lay.

"It's cool. I know how tired you were driving all day." Marceline said and she laid down too. She checked the clock, it was late already.

"Goodnight Sheegz." She turned to the green skinned girl to find her already snoozing. After a while she dozed off as well.

**-(Later In The Night)-**

BUMP!

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

THUD!

Shego groaned as she heard things that disturbed her sleep. She rolled over to the other side and put the pillow over her head hoping to drown out the noises. It was successful and she was able to resume her sleep.

But not for long.

Marceline hadn't thought of drowning out the sounds and just did what she usually did when things upset her in her sleep. She yelled and threw stuff at it.

"OH MY GLOSH! SHUUUUT UP!" She yelled with eyes still closed and threw the nearest thing to her, other than her pillow, which was her notebook, at the door with a loud thud. She slipped back under the covers with a grunt.

Shego sighed and massaged her temples as she sat up.

"So much for getting back to sleep." She growled,

"Oops." She heard a silent voice from outside.

_'Must be our loft mates.' _Shego thought, She threw off the covers and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it to find a red head and a strawberry blonde girl trying to pick up clothes that had fallen out of a suitcase.

They both looked up and sheepishly smiled,

"Hi." They said in unison, then turned to one another, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Then they started giggling. Shego rolled her eyes,

"Oy, if you're gonna be like that at least do it quietly." Shego grumbled,

"Sorry about that." The red head said, she stood up and stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name's Kim Possible."

Shego raised a brow but shook the red head's hand. "Hey... You can call me Shego."

"Shego?" The pink blonde echoed as she stood by her red headed friend,

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Shego snapped. The Pink blonde was taken a bit back but she stood her ground and smiled sweetly.

"No. It seems very unique actually, and a bit familiar." She said, "By the way, my name's Bonnibel. Bonnibel Gumm."

"Nice to meet you." Shego said flatly, the red head was eyeing her. "And what are you looking at?"

"Hmm... You just seem familiar... and what BB said seemed true..." She said and rubbed her chin. Shego's left eye twitched.

_'No way she can know who I am. I quit a few months in it!'_ Shego screamed in her mind, to her relief the red head shrugged,

"Oh well... But yeah... maybe you can help us so we won't be so loud." Kim smiled, and Shego nodded and sighed.

After a while, Shego finally helped the red head and the pink blonde settle in and she made a bee-line for her room.

"Goodnight!" She heard Kim call from the living room of the loft. Shego waved behind her and went into the room and back into her bed.

**-(Next Day)-**

Marceline woke up before Shego which was a bit rare but she knew the older girl was still tired from yesterday. She stood up and put her hands over her head and stretched after that she went on to scratched her ass. She walked into the bathroom in their room and washed her face and brushed her teeth. After that she proceeded to grab her favourite red-bass, the one with a battle-Axe sticker on it. She likes calling it her Axe-bass sometimes. She heads out of their room and makes a bee-line for the balcony. Which was also connected with the fire escape. You had to go through the living room to get to it. The living room also had a door-arch which was a hole arch in the wall that lead to the kitchen/dining room. Which meant that whatever was going on in the living room, you can see in the Kitchen. But Marceline didn't seem to notice the strawberry blonde and red headed girls in the kitchen having hot chocolate as she went to the balcony.

When she got to her destination, she went on to the ladder of the fire escape and sat down, propping her Axe-bass on her lap. She started strumming it while feeling the morning breeze. She hummed a tune while doing so. She starts picking up the strumming and the humming turns to singing,

**_It moves like the wind when my brain kicks in._**

_**Beats like a drum when my heart says some.**_

_**I come so undone, help me choose which one.**_

_**I wanted to be smart but, I wanna have fun!**_

**_So I'll sing...!_**

**_I'll do my best, don't get upset._**

**_Sometimes my brain says, no, but my heart says,_ yes.**

"Wow."

Marceline stopped and turned her head to the balcony doors. There was Kim and Bonnibel standing in pyjamas and holding cups of hot cocoa.

"Uhmmm... Who are you?" was all Marceline could ask right now,

"Oh! We're being rude. Hi," Bonnibel stuck a hand out as Marceline put her bass aside, "My name's Bonnibel Gumm."

"Hi Bonni." Marceline grinned, "I'm Marceline Abadeer."

"Hey, I'm Kim Possible." The red head smiled,

"Cool."

"You have a really nice voice." Bonnibel commented,

"Yeah?"

"Really!" Kim said, "You want some hot cocoa?"

"Do we have any coffee?" Marceline asked,

"Yeah I think so."

"I'll have that."

"Then come on in silly." Bonnibel giggled and they all went inside. Marceline closed the Balcony slide doors and propped her bass off to one side. She went in the kitchen and noticed Shego was still not up.

"Huh, guess Sheegz was really tired if she's still not awake."

"Sheegz?"

"Oh uhh... Shego. My friend." Marceline said,

"Oh! Shego! Yeah, she helped us settle in last night. It was really nice of her, totally spankin'" Kim grinned as she made coffee for Marceline. "Black or creamy?"

"She did? and uhh, Black with a lot of sugar."

"Alright."

"Yeah." Bonnibel answered, "Apparently we were a bit noisy last night and seemed to have woken her up."

Marceline thought on it for a moment. "If you were noisy then how come I didn't wake up?"

"I'm not sure really."

"Hmmm..." Marceline thought about it for a while but she just shrugged as Kim put her coffee in front of her, "Thanks."

"No big." The red shrugs and takes a seat.

"Anyways, what brings you two to G.U.?" The pale girl asks as she sips some Coffee.

"The criminology here is great and that's what I'm taking." Kim said,

"I'm taking a major in Biology and Chemistry." Bonnibel said, "G.U. was recommended to me by Kim's parents. They said the science facilities here were excellent."

"Ahh... cool." She eyes Kim for a while, "Never would have guessed a girl like you would want to be a cop."

"Yeah well, you should know not to judge a book by its cover." Kim smirked and sipped some more cocoa. Marceline laughed,

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So what about you Marceline?"

"I'm taking a Music Major."

"I should've known." Bonnibel laughed,

"Yeah... I just, really love music." Marceline grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth.

They talk for a while until they hear a groan from the hall to the bedrooms.

"Must be Sheeg." Marceline said. They all looked at the direction of the groan and sure enough the green skinned woman emerged from the arch way.

"Morning She." Marceline smiled, "Lemme get 'ya some coffee."

"Morning, and thanks." Shego said and sat down.

"Goodmorning." Bonnibel said,

"Morning."

"Goodmorning sleepy head." Kim smiled,

"Morning to you too, red head." Shego said and laid her head on the table.

"You okay?" Bonnibel asked,

"Yeah just... *yawn* tired."

"Sorry for keeping you up last night." The two other girls apologized,

"It's cool. Better than Marce here waking up and whooping both your asses." Shego smirked and Marceline frowned as she set the coffee mug in front of Shego,

"Hey. There was a way higher chance you would do that than me. You were just too tired to be all cranky." Marceline defended,

"I'm not too tired to beat your narrow ass now." Shego groaned,

"Puh-lease..." Marceline said and sipped her coffee with a smirk on her lips.

Kim and Bonnibel just watched the exchange with interest. It was weird to see friends teasing each other and going as far as threatening to kick the other's ass to them. They're circle of friends weren't... violent.

"So anyway..." Kim started before a brawl emerged, "Do you guys have morning classes or what?"

"I have morning." Marceline said,

"Me too. Afternoon and night classes are too tiring if you ask me." Shego stated,

"That's spankin! We got morning classes too! Guess we'll be going out at the same times." Kim smiled,

"Cool, so what do you guys have planned for today?" Marceline asked while sipping some coffee.

"We were going to go buy some groceries maybe." Bonnibel said, "We don't really have much here."

"I was thinking the same thing." Shego said, "I doubt Marce here was... Can't really trust her in the kitchen." Shego snickered,

"Hey! I can make stuff... Just not the complicated stuff." The pale blue girl huffed. Shego raised a brow.

"Since when was making cookies complicated? You make a batter, put it in the tray and stuff if it in the damned oven."

"To hell with cookies." Marceline growled,

"Wow. I guess I'm not the only one that's bad in the kitchen."

"Oh really?" Shego said, "How bad?"

"Oh... _Really_ bad." Bubblegum said,

"Bonni!" Kim said in embarrassment. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Well..."

"How bad is she?" Marceline inquired,

"Burning popcorn bad." Bonnibel said with a straight face while Kim buried her face in her hands.

"Burning popcorn?" Shego asked,

"Yeah, the microwave caught on fire." Bonnibel nodded.

"Ugh! I thought you said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"You brought it up."

Marceline and Shego did the only thing they could think of at that moment.

They fell off of their seats and laughed out loud. Making Kim blush so hard and Bonni giggle along with them.

Maybe this will be a good friendship.

* * *

**So yeaaahhh... not sure how well this is working out... I find it a bit hard to write since I've never written KiGo before. This is like a pilot or something. If I get some good responses then I'll glady attempt to continue it but if not then I scrap it and move on with my life and other stories like A Friend In A High Place.**

**So please review!**

**Ciao.**


	2. Closer

"So Sugar, how long have you and Pumpkin been friends?" Shego asked as she and Bonnibel walked through the aisles of the grocery store.

"Sugar? Pumpkin?" Bonnibel asked in a confused tone.

"Doy, you and Kim." Shego pointed out as she turned from where she was looking for something on the aisle.

"What's with the nicknames?"

Shego just shrugged, "Who cares."

"Okay...?"

"Haven't answered my question yet there, Sugar." Shego smirked,

"Oh, my apologies." Bonnibel said, "Uhm, well our parents knew each other through conventions. Her mom is a brain surgeon and her dad is a rocket scientist."

Shego whistled, "Pumpkin must be super smart then."

"She is. My mom is an Agricultural Engineer, botanist, and Doctor and my father is a great scientist and is known in almost all branches. They met in some science convention and at the time they had brought me along and apparently Kim's parents had done the same thing." Bonnibel smiled as she put some canned goods into the cart.

"Wow. Smart people meet smart people. Yet, cupcake wants to be a cop. I think its a waste of brains." Shego commented as she put some milk in the cart.

"After she finished her course now, I think she'll be attempting to get a doctorate."

"I guess they have high expectations from her huh?"

"Well, I guess so. Her mom would probably like to have at least one doctor for a child." Bonnibel giggled,

"She has siblings?"

"She has twin younger brothers. She calls them 'Tweebs'" Bonnibel quoted, "But their names are Jim and Tim Possible."

"Huh, I have younger twin brothers too. I call them, annoying creatures from hell." Shego said, "But maybe the Wegos aren't as annoying as Hego or Mego."

"You have four brothers?" Bonnibel asked incredulously.

"Doy, I just mentioned that. What about you?"

"I'm an only child. Kim is the closest person I can call a sister."

"Huh, I guess that sorta like Marce." Shego stated,

"So how about you two? How did you two meet?" The pinkette inquired.

"We're neighbourhood buddies I guess. We uhh... We sorta adopted her when her parents died in an accident."

Bonnibel gasped, "Oh my. I'm sorry for her loss."

"Don't fucking tell her I fucking told you that. She's gonna start getting all pissy and whiny." Shego said with a small smirk.

"Alright...?" Bonnibel agreed slowly,

"Good." Shego stated,

"It's nice to have a close childhood friend, no?" Bonnibel asked with a smile.

"Very much, gumdrop. Very much." Shego smirked,

Bonnibel rolled her eyes at the new nick name that popped out of Shego's mouth.

_Honestly, she's worse than Finn. _Bonnibel thought.

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" Marceline asked the red-head as they walked down the street, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she followed Kim.

"A Bueno Nacho." Kim replied,

"Bleh. Sounds like a dump."

"Don't say that. I promised a friend back home that we'd always get Bueno Nacho every chance we got."

"Isn't that a Kimmie and Bonni promise? Not a Kimmie and Marcy promise?" Marceline asked.

"Oh c'mon. It's not like you were busy back at the loft." Kim countered,

"I was busy. I was catching up on my Zzzs." Marceline retorted, crossed her arms and stopped walking to look at the red head.

"oh c'mon. It's not going to take long." Kim stopped to look back at the vixen. Hands on her hips.

"Bleeh."

"Please?"

"Nyeeh..."

"Alright... I didn't want to do this but..." This sentence got Marceline interested. She watched as the red head closed her eyes for a while. She regreted looking when the red head's eyes opened wide and big with her lower lip out and quivering a but. "Pwwweaaasee?"

"Oh my glob! What the hell's wrong with your face?!" Marceline yelped as she was hit with the famous Possible puppy-dog-pout.

"Pwease Mwaceline?"

"Augh! Fine just fix your face!" Marceline said while using her hand to fend off the dreaded pout.

Kim smiled, "Spankin'! Let's go!" She smiled and dragged Marceline wherever.

_Gob, why does she have to be so cute?!_ Marceline screamed in her mind.

* * *

Shego and Bonnibel walked through the hall, one grunting and the other happily skipping.

"Ugh... Why'd I have to carry most of the bags again?" Shego asked from under a pile of grocery bags.

"Because, one of us has to open the door and seeing as you have more of an athletic build than I do. We decided that you would do it." The pinkette smiled as she stopped in front of their door.

"Oh yeah, We decided that I'd carry 8 out of 10 bags from the car, up the stairs, down the hall, and into the loft." The moss-hued girl said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm isn't going to give you extra strength to hold those bags. So please stop complaining and and let's go." Bonnibel said calmly as she opened the door.

"I'll show you extra strength when I put these things down."

"Oh hush, Shego." Bonnibel giggled.

"Oh, hey! You're back!" Kim said as she stood up from the sofa, "How was groceries?"

"Delightful." Bonnibel said, "Although, I could've gone with out all the sarcasm and pet names."

"Pet names?" Kim asked,

"Are you just gonna stand and talk, or are you going to help me put these away?" Shego demanded,

"I'm coming." Bonnibel called, "Don't be such a grouch."

"Stop telling me what to do." Shego said,

"I'd rather not." Bonnibel smiled,

"You're used to bossing people around, aren't ya Sugar?" Shego said and before Bonnibel could answer her question Kim jumped over the sofa,

"I'm coming too!" Kim grinned, "So what's the sitch?" She asked as she came into the kitchen,

"Put these in the cupboard over there Cupcake." Shego said to Kim as she gave her a grocery bag full of canned goods.

"Cupcake?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Shego smirked,

"So what if I do?" Kim smirked back, "You going to do something about it?" She said as she started putting the canned food away.

"I'd beat you into next week, is what I'd do." Shego said as she put the frozen meet in the freezer.

"Please, you can't take me. I know multiple styles of martial arts."

"Don't think you're the only one there, Princess." Shego smirked,

"Oh really now?"

"No, I'm just making it up. Doy, of course Princess." Shego said, "Now unless you want your ass kicked, just keep quiet and put the groceries away."

"You think I can't take you?" Kim asked, hands on her hips.

"I _know_ you can't take me." She stated,

"Care to try?" Kim smiled, spreading her legs a bit.

"Bring it Princess." Shego smiled and put a hand out in front of her.

"Hey!" Bonnibel stopped them as she saw them taking fighting stances, "Fight after the groceries have been put away and do it outside!" She ordered,

"Bossy Pinky..." Shego mummbled,

"Fine." Kim shrugged and went back to putting away the groceries.

"Augh... What's with all the bantering around here?" Marceline asked groggily as she came into the kitchen looking like she had just gotten up from bed.

"Nothing." Bonnibel said, "What's wrong with you?" She asked,

"Nahh... I was just... *yawn*... Sleeping." Marceline said, "What time is it?"

"It's Uhmm... 4 in the afternoon." Bonnibel asked, she looked a bit disturbed, "Why were you still sleeping at 4 in the afternoon."

"Hey, this is actually early for me." the blue-pale skinned girl said, "I'm trying to break the habit of being nocturnal."

"Yeah, that's why I forced her to take the morning classes." Shego said,

"Yeah, whatever." Marceline said, "You guys need some help?"

"Hell yeah, the sooner we finish this, the sooner I kick, Pumpkin's butt over there." Shego said as she jabbed a thumb at Kim.

"Hm, okay then. I'd like to see some action today." Marceline shrugged and helped out with the groceries.

"More like seeing Shego on her back and never getting up." Kim smirked,

"I think you mean, Pumpkin crawling on her knees and surrendering to me." Shego smirked back.

Marceline laughed and Bonnibel just shook her head.

"What am I going to do with these people?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Hey-Yo! Chapter 2 :D**

I hope I'm doing better than the last chapter ^^;

Anywuz, Please review :D

**Ciao!**


	3. Revelations

It was a nice day, the sun was already starting to set and a cool breeze was blowing through the university park. Under a shady tree was Marceline and Bubblegum. Bubblegum had a book beside her and Marceline was eating some chips.

"Go Sheeg!" Marceline yelled,

"They're not even fighting yet." Bonnibel pointed out and Marceline just shrugged and stuffed another chip into her mouth.

Shego and Kim were wearing some work out gear. Shego was wearing some black gym shorts with green stripes down the side and a black muscle shirt while Kim was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts with white stripes down the side.

"Turn back while you still can Princess." Shego smirked while stretching.

"That's my line." Kim smiled back.

Soon enough the two fighters were ready.

"BEGIN!" Marceline yelled and Kim charged at Shego, who just smirked. Kim threw a punch and Shego dodged it, while Shego was doing so Kim brought her knee up to meet Shego's face but was blocked by the pale woman's palms. Shego jumped back and studied Kim's stance.

She has a nice defense. The green skinned woman thought.

Then Shego went on the offensive, slashing in her claw like attack style.

Kim dodged and blocked as Shego kept on advancing on her. Kim found an opening and kicked Shego in the gut, sending her back a few feet but still standing.

Kim smirked and Shego growled but smirked afterwards.

"Nice one there, cupcake."

"You're not too bad yourself."

Marceline was watching with great interest. So much interest that she wanted to jump into the fight herself. Bonnibel was watching with amazement, not from how skilled the girls were but how Shego can actually keep up with Kim.

No body has ever kept up with red head.

Shego and Kim traded blows with Marceline cheering loudly in the background. Soon though, both fighters were on their backs breathing heavily. Their body was battered, bruised, sore, and just plain out tired.

"Gi-Give... up...yet...P-Princess...?" Shego asked in between pants.

"N-not...a..chance..." Was the red head's reply.

"Alright you two, you're both worn out. I say it's a draw. Marceline?"

"Definitely a draw." Marceline grins. It's true though, they were equally matched.

"F...Fuck... you..." Shego breathes, "J-just...lemme...get...mah...s'cnd...wind..."

"No, dude, you're both worn out, and we start classes the day after tomorrow." Marceline pointed,

"She has point you know." Bonnibel said. The two were now looking down at the worn-out fighters.

"...F-fine..." Kim panted.

"Okay then." Marceline said, she then proceeded to pick Kim up, shocking the red-head.

"H-hey w...wait! I.. can walk... just... gimme... a minute...!" Kim protested, but Marceline was already giving her a piggy back ride.

"Nonesense." Marceline smirked. Kim, not having enough strength to argue just laid her had down and wrapped her arms around the pale girl.

"I guess I'll get Shego." Bonnibel concluded.

"Nuh-uh, Bonni, I'll do it." Marceline said as she made her way to Shego. The green skinned woman actually had enough strength left to hold her arm out. Shego then put and arm over Marceline and under Kim's resting head, supporting herself on Marceline. The pale blue girl turned to the pinkette, "You coming?"

"H-how are you supporting bother of them?" Bonnibel asked incredulously,

"I've got strength to burn." Marceline grinned, "Don't worry about it. How about you get Shego's other side. She might collapse."

"S-sure." Bonnibel said and took Shego's left. She was still baffled at how strong Marceline was.

They walked back to their loft, dropping the two warriors on their beds and leaving them to rest before they take a shower and sleep.

Bonnibel and Marceline were lounging around in the living room. Marceline was flipping through some channels while Bonnibel was reading a book.

"Hey Marceline?" Bonnibel started, not even looking up from her book.

"Hm?" Marceline replied while keeping her eyes on the TV.

"How do you have suck great strength?" Bonnibel asked, cause she was still thinking about how Marceline had easily carried two grown teens.

"Oh, I work out a lot along with Shego. We like to keep in shape and we fight a lot." Marceline replied almost automatically. It was true though, just not the whole truth. She and Shego also grew up with a bunch of boys, so it was either get beaten in wrestling with them or beat em up. They chose the latter. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Bonnibel now looked up from her book. "I was just wondering, cause you carried Kim and Shego with such ease."

"Meh. Kim is pretty much a feather-weight and I've carried heavier things than Shego, although there aren't a lot of things heavier than her." Marceline smirked and Bonnibel actually chuckled at that.

"Fuck you, Mar." A voice came from the hall, and there emerged Shego.

"Hey Sheegs." Marceline smiled innocently, "Wattup?"

Shego looked completely refreshed. She had just taken a nice shower and she was already rested a bit. She sat beside Bonnibel, who was sitting on the couch, while Marceline hogged the love seat.

"Nothing much." Shego replied, she then saw that Marceline was still flipping through Channels. _Typical._ She thought. Marceline was always a picky watcher. The pale green woman then turned to Bonnibel, who was now resuming in reading her book. Shego moved in a bit closer and looked over Bonnibel's shoulder. "Watcha' reading?"

Bonnibel was a bit shocked at how close Shego was, but she kept her composure. Bonnibel was actually seating with her left side rested on the back rest of the couch, while her legs were up on half the couch. Shego, was now resting her head on the pinkette's shoulder and her body was occupying the other half of the couch. "A book."

"Doy, what's the title." Shego retorted. Of course she knew it was a fucking book.

"Divergent."

"Ooh, what's that?" Shego asked, now she was interested.

"It's a sci-fi-ish book about the future." Bonnibel explained.

"Interesting, can I borrow it after you're done?"

"Sure." Bonnibel smiled.

Shego then adjusted her self so now she was leaning back to back with Bonnibel. Bonnibel blushed a bit but she leaned against Shego aswell. Marceline saw what was happening and chuckled inwardly, is Shego flirting with lil' ole' Bonnibel? She shrugged and went back to flipping channels.

"Aha!" The pale blue girl yelled as she finally found something good to watch. "World's Dumbest Baby!" She grinned and sat sideways on the love seat.

"Nice." Shego grinned. She loved watching idiots get humiliated on international television.

A few minutes later, the red head appeared. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, Kim." Bonnibel looked back a bit and smiled.

"Hey, Kimmie." Shego greeted but did not even spare her a glance as she was busy watching an idiot get run over by a bike.

Kim noticed their position and raised a brow, she thought about it but just shrugged. The next thing she noticed was that they were occupying the whole couch.

"Hey, Shego could you move?"

"No way Pumpkin, I was here first." The pale green girl smirked,

"Oh c'mon."

"Over here Kim." Bonnibel called but Shego stopped her,

"Nooo..." Shego whined, "I won't have anything to rest on."

"I guess I'll just have to sit on you." Kim shrugged an proceeded to sit on Shego.

"Hell no!"

"Then just move!"

"Damn it, can you guys be quiet?" Marceline growled, "I can't hear the TV."

"But Shego won't let me sit."

"Sit on the floor." Shego said in a duh voice.

"No way. I'm tired and I need a nice comfortable-"

"Here!" Marceline interrupted. She moved off the love seat and sat on the floor beside it. "Just take it and shut up."

Kim stuck her tongue out at Shego and moved towards Marceline. "Thanks Marce." She smiled and sat down. Marceline then leaned back and Kim spread her legs a bit, so that Marceline was resting the back of her head on Kim's crotch. (not in a sexual way.) Shego frowned a bit but shrugged it off and went back to watching TV. Soon, Kim started stroking Marceline's hair who smiled at the attention.

So the gang rested up and went to think about today's revelations. Who liked who?

* * *

**TADA! yeah!  
**

**Next time: Time skip. Maybe a month or two and Shego and Marceline get a call in the middle of the night making them sneak out! What could that be about?**

**Anywuz, review! C'mon guys, please? It's the only thing you can reward me with. Seriously, other than than you reading this. Would be nice to know what you think.**

**Ciao!**


	4. The Devil

More than a month had passed and the four students have been getting along great. They made a few outside friends but they mostly kept to themselves. Sometimes they sparred and even watched movies together. Kim and Shego had been bonding a lot through sparring while Bonnibel and Marceline bonded through some musical talk. Kim and Marceline bonded over relaxing while Shego and Bonnibel bonded when they cooked.

All in all, they were all getting along great. They had made a few rules and systems around the house and since Bonnibel was the most responsible out of all of them, she set most of them. Bonnibel kept Marceline and Shego in line since, apparently, the two girls liked to party and go clubbing which the pinkette did not approve of at all. She gave them curfews and when the curfews were not followed, there were certain 'punishments'.

Marceline always bugged Bonnibel about her being too uptight while Shego just let her be. Shego, on the other hand, always made Kim do things and nag her about certain things and tease her about everything. Kim is the youngest out of all of them and Shego seems to be protective of her, even though she doesn't say but Marceline sees.

Right now, their sleeping because the next day they have exams. But I guess some good things have to be interrupted some time right?

**Bzzzt. Bzzzzt.**

A person groans in there sleep and starts feeling for the vibrating device. A pale green hand catches a feel of the device and slides it open, putting it on her ear. "Hello?" She slurs.

"Sister, come. Mother calls for you."

"Hego?" That woke her up.

"Shego, get over to the mansion. Mom has a job for us."

"Hego, I already said that me and Marce QUIT!" She yelled into the phone.

"Shego! Shut up!" Marceline groaned from the other side of the room.

"Oh and Marceline as well." Hego added.

"Hego...!" Shego growled,

"Mother said if you don't some, she'll come and pick you up." Hego stated. This made Shego freeze and grit her teeth. She checked her digital clock; 1:47 am.

"Alright... Tell her I hate her." Shego growled and ended the call before Hego could reply. She flopped back down and groaned then she jumped up and went over to her friend's bed and started to shake her awake.

"Marce... Marce... Marce..."

"What!?"

"Hego called."

"Why?" The pale blue girl whines.

"Mommy needs us." Shego answered and Marceline just groaned.

"Why so fucking early in the morning?!" whispered Marceline.

"The hell should I know?!" She angrily whispered back. "Just get up and let's go. We can't afford to wake up Kimmie and Bon."

Marceline nodded and they started getting dressed. Shego wore a black and green catsuit while Marceline wore a black and grey catsuit, but Marceline had the upper half of her suit dangling around her waist, revealing a black tanktop and silver and red dog tags.

"Shall we?" Marceline said as she opened the window.

"Let's go." Shego said and they jumped out the window.

-(Next Morning)-

Bonnibel and Kim were in the kitchen, Bonnibel making some eggs.

"Are they not awake yet?" Bonnibel asked while she flipped the scrambled eggs that were Marceline's favourite. She had just finished going through the other's favourites, now it was hers.

Kim looked out to the hall and saw no movement, she then went back to her breakfast. "Nope."

Bonnibel clicked her teeth, "Could you go check on them?"

"Alright." Kim said and stood up. She made her way to the other girl's room and knocked. "Hey, you guys have to get up now!"

She listened.

Nothing.

She tried again, "Hey! Wake up!" She yelled. Still nothing. But something was wrong. It was quiet. Too Quiet. She turned the knob and opened the door.

The beds were unmade and there were clothes littered on the floor and the window was open. A breeze was blowing in by the curtains. Kim ran over to the window and looked outside.

"Oh my gosh, where did they go!?" She yelled.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnibel yelled from the kitchen.

Kim shook her head, not that the pinkette could see. She ran back, a look of worry on her face. "They're gone!"

"What?"

"Their clothes were on the floor and the window was open."

"Wha- Why would they? What is going on?" Bonnibel wondered. She sat back on the chair and looked at Kim with a certain expression. Kim nodded and her own expression went 'Mission Mode'. She pulled out a blue device from her pocket and turned it on.

"Wade, we have a sitch."

"Hey, Kim what's up?" An american-african chubby boy popped up on the screen.

"Our room mates went MIA on us. I need you to locate them, please and thank you."

"On it." Wade started typing rapidly on the keyboard and a minute later he had a confused look on his face. "Satellites indicate that they're near the area... actually... it looks like their climbing up the side of the building to their bedroom window..."

Kim looked confused for a moment. "Thanks Wade, you rock." She said and turned off the device. She looked at Bonnibel who now had a stern look on her face. Somebody needed to do some explaining.

The red-head and the pinkette went to the other two's room and waited.

There was a grunt and a clawed glove grabbed the window sill. It was Shego. She looked tired and there was a cut on her temple. She went inside, not noticing the two other girls as she flopped down on the floor, heaving.

Another grunt and a pale blue hand grabbed the window will and fell down next to the green skinned woman.

"That... is... why... I... should...never...carry...a...fucking...cellphone!" Shego growled in between pants.

"Ahem." Bonnibel cleared her throat to get the attention of the two panting girls.

"Ah fuck..." Marceline muttered.

"Busted." Kim stated with an equally stern face as Bonnibel.

"Where have you two been?" Bonnibel asked. She noted the clothes the two were wearing and thought them as weird.

"One thing's certain..." Marceline started as she sat up and jabbed a thumb at Shego. "It's her fault."

"LIKE HELL IT WAS!" Shego screamed as she sat up as well.

"Well... she's related to the one's at fault." Marceline shrugged.

"Fucker..."

"How about you two start from the beginning?" Bonnibel suggested.

"How about no?" Shego glared, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"How about we just forget what happened and we go on?" Marceline said,

"Why?" Kim asked, getting really curious. "What did you guys do last night?"

"Nothing!" The two pale girls responded in unison.

"Something." Kim pushed and gasped, "Something bad!"

"No!"

"What did you do?!" Bonnibel demanded. She never did like it when people kept secrets from her.

"None of your business!" Shego yelled.

"You do know you two violated Loft Rule #3: No sneaking out after 10 and are violating Loft Rule #7: No Secrets." Bonnibel stated, "You both signed the papers. Now spill."

Marceline shivered. She made a mental note to never, EVER, make any deals with Bonnibel that she knew she could break.

"You don't have the right to know!" Shego yelled. She hated, absolutely HATED it when people were nosy and when it was about her family and annoying brothers.

Bonnibel was a bit taken back by Shego's shouting. Kim on the other hand went in front of Shego and put a hand on the green skinned woman's shoulder.

"Shego... We just want to know why you had to sneak out." Kim said softly, "Please?"

Shego glared at the red head for a moment, but she cracked under the red-heads soft touch and concerned look. She breathed in heavily and let it out, before slumping back down on the wall behind her. Marceline on the other hand sat on the bed. Kim sat on the floor in front of Shego while Bonnibel sat on the bed beside Marceline.

"Uhm..." Shego tried to started but finding out that she couldn't. She bit her tongue and looked at Marceline.

"It was a family thing." Marceline stated,

"Family?" Bonnibel and Kim said.

"Y-Yeah..." Shego agreed. "My momm- Mother called us to do something for her."

"What kind of mother calls her daughter in the middle of night to sneak out?" Bonnibel asked, incredulously.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's pretty bad parenting." Kim added.

"It's not what you think." Shego growled. "Our family's a little... different."

"How so?" Kim asked, one eyebrow cocked.

Shego sighed. She really hoped that this hadn't had to come. "My brothers are Team GO." She whispered.

"What?" Bonnibel asked. She couldn't hear but Kim's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Kim said slowly as she covered her mouth. "It IS you!"

"Wait what?" Bonnibel turned to Marceline for answers.

"Shego... She's related to Go City's heroes; Team GO." Marceline scoffed. She hated those idiots just as much as Shego... okay maybe not as much. No body could hate them as much as the green skinned woman.

"Oh my... so our assumptions at first were correct." Bonnibel mumbled.

"You really are Shego!" Kim grinned.

"Yes and No!" Shego said, "I hate TEAM GO and I hate my brothers! I am not Shego the Hero, I am just Shego. DONE."

"Why did you quit?" Kim asked.

"'Cause it was fuckin' stupid." Shego rolled her eyes. "Look can we just do this later?"

"I-I guess we can hold it for later." Bonnibel said, she then looked at Marceline for a while before standing up. "C'mon Kim. Let's leave them to get ready."

Kim grinned at Shego for a while before standing up, then her eyebrows scrunched and she looked at Marceline. "I don't remember you being in Team Go."

"I never was part of it." Marceline stated plainly. It was partly true. She wan't officially part of Team Go but she did work with them from time to time because of Shego's mother; Isabel. Marceline looked at the red head before smirking at Shego, "And I think I made a pretty damn good choice."

Shego growled at her and after that she turned to the pinkette and the red head. "Get out of here already..."

Bonnibel and Kim left the room and shut the door behind them, as soon as they closed the door Shego sighed.

"Thanks god they left." Shego said as she stood up from her spot.

"Yeah, pretty intense." Marceline nodded.

"At least they didn't ask about powers."

"Oh god don't say that, they might hear you."Marceline warned her.

Bzzzt. Bzzt.

Marceline and Shego looked at the phone, vibrating again. They glared at it but it didn't stop. Shego growled and picked it up.

"WHAT!?" She snarled.

"I just wanted to say good job." A feminine voice came from the phone.

"Yeah, well fuck off."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your mother."

"I don't give a shit. What the hell do you want now?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got back safely."

"Yeah, well we did. Now stop calling me."

"Now now, don't act so harsh. I didn't realize you wanted to be at your loft so badly."

"I don't."

"Your tone says otherwise, firefly."

"I hate it when you call me that." Shego said plainly.

"Don't worry. You can say it to my face soon enough."

"The hell?"

"I wanted to see why you wanted to go back so hurriedly."

"Oh no."

"Oh, here it is."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Marceline had been listening, they still weren't changed but she understood just as much as Shego, especially when they heard a knock coming from the front door.

"I'll get it!" They heard Kim's muffled voice.

Shego dropped the phone and she and Marceline raced outside.

"No don't!"

Too late. Kim had opened it to reveal a ebony haired woman. She looked like Shego, except for the pale green skin. She had on a white button up shirt under a blue vest, black slacks and heels.

"Good day."

"FUCK YOU!" Shego yelled and closed the door in her face.

Kim gasped, "SHEGO! What the hey!" She then grabbed the door knob and Shego stopped her. "What are you doing Shego!? That was very rude!"

"Don't open it!"

"Yeah Kim, don't let the devil in." Marceline agreed.

"Devil? What are you two talking about." Before the other two could argue the Door opened forcibly and Kim and Shego were knocked back.

"Now, now Firefly. That's no way to treat your mother." Isabel, Shego's mother, said as she cracked her knuckles.

Shego went into a fight stance and so did Marceline.

"You too little Marcy?" Isabel said.

"I always stand by Shego."

"Let's get to it then." Isabel said and charged her daughter and her friend.

* * *

**DUN DUNN DUNNNN!**

**Isabel is here! :D I really love that woman. Isabel isn't my OC it's from StarvingLunatic's Walking The Line- Series. If you haven't read it, you totes should.**

**Anywuz, hope you like it and junk! Make sure you review! :)**

**Ciao!**


End file.
